Chapter 399
Wings of Despair is the 399th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. All over Cube, the fights between the Fairy Tail Mages and the Tartaros Demons come to a halt as an all too familiar noise echoes out and Acnologia arrives at the destroyed Tartaros headquarters. Simultaneously, Igneel wonders if the time to move is upon him. Summary Determined to both defeat Kyôka and stop Face from firing, Erza engages in battle with the Tartaros Demon. The two exchange heavy blows with Kyôka using her talon-like fingers to hurl sections of building at Erza; the Requip Mage manages to skilfully manoeuvre through the projectiles and kick Kyôka back, whilst, on the sidelines, both Minerva and Mirajane watch on with hope. Approaching the wounded Mirajane, Happy asks why she appeared before them and is no longer with Lisanna, with Mirajane explaining that they got separated earlier. Having awoken after Lucy and the Celestial Spirit King countered Alegria, the group were swarmed with countless, mass-produced copies of Lamy, whilst, in the distance, Seilah moved to Kyôka's aid. Seeing her, Mirajane left her siblings and some of the other Fairy Tail members to deal with the multiple Lamy's as she pursued Seilah, which in turn lead her to their location. With Happy worrying that leaving Lisanna with some of the less-skilled guild members was a poor idea, Kyôka and Erza come to a standstill, with Kyôka commenting that Erza is very much alike to her and her guild. However, before they can continue their fight, the two freeze as an odd sound suddenly rings out around them, the noise causing everyone present to pause and contemplate what is going on. Concurrently, Doranbolt, Wendy and Carla arrive via teleportation on the outskirts of the Cube ruin. Focussed on finding Warren Rocko, Wendy forgets her lethargy and drops to the ground, where she suddenly freezes and begins to tremble. When Doranbolt and Carla worryingly question what's wrong, they also begin to hear the strange noise approaching, and wonder what it is. Simultaneously, at their previous battleground, Gajeel hands Levy a sack and asks her to take it to Porlyusica, as it contains the blood of Tempester that is needed to cure Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. Levy moves to head off, but notices that Natsu is sitting dead-still off to the side of the group, with Lucy asking him what is wrong. Gajeel hypothesises that the Fire Dragon Slayer is just angry that Gray got to fight Tempester earlier with a new power-up, though a now-shaking Natsu asks Gajeel if he too can hear something odd. Listening, Gajeel soon freezes in shock as well, and, as Lucy and Levy ask what is going on, a loud roar echoes above them. As the sound is heard all throughout Cube by the fighting Mages, Mard Geer pauses in his battle against Sting and Rogue, stating that what is occurring is above and beyond anything he imagined as the sound gets louder and louder. Questioning if the arriving force has appeared to find E.N.D., or if it is following Zeref, Mard Geer stares on with everyone else present as Acnologia descends upon the ruined Tartaros headquarters. In a barren wasteland of rocky mountains and lava, Igneel stands and contemplates if the time to act has finally arrived. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka: Rematch (started) *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** Curses used * Spells used * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Whip Talons (鞭爪 Muchizume) Armors used * |Arumadura Fearī}} Navigation